Once Human
by Trans-Dimensional Fanatic
Summary: My first fic! High Krawl origins. T for swearing and slight creepyness.
1. Jason Dogga

**OK, here we go! This is my first fic so please don't be hatin'! If you are, I will hire Gabriel Tosh to assassinate you. Or kill you myself. Just Kidding!**

**Very minor spoiler for Origins. In fact, you probably won't get one thing if you haven't played the game. You can still appreciate the story.**

**Once Human**

**Chapter 1: Jason Dogga**

A young man stormed out of his family's home on Ziba. He screamed, "THANKS FOR NOTHIN', MOM!" into the house and slammed the door. The faint light from the Nanairo sun that just barely reached the planet's surface poured over the town, setting it in a permanent dusk.

The young man stormed through the town, hardly responding to his friend Elia's shout of "HEY THERE JASON!" Elia hopped down from the crate of metalium she was sitting on. "Where ya going?" she asked. "Little ways outta town." Jason said, "I need some peace and quiet."

"I'll come with you!" Elia said.

"What part of 'quiet' do you not understand?" Jason snapped. Seeing his friend's hurt and confused face, he sighed. "Fine. You can come." He turned his back and trudged on, not seeing the slight, cruel smile his friend flashed before following.

"MMMMMMMMMPH!"

"What was that?" Jason asked, spooked.

"Probably just a Corib." Elia reassured him.

Behind a nearby crate, Elia screamed again and strained against the cocoon of strange goo that covered her body.

Jason and 'Elia' walked off together into the nearby quarry and sat down on one of the boulders. It was going from dusk to night as Aoboshi moved further up the horizon. A cold wind blew through the quarry generating an eerie whistling noise and making Jason shiver. 'Elia' remained perfectly still.

"I heard you shouting earlier; what was all that about?" 'Elia' asked.

"My mom and I were arguing. Her new job gives us more than enough money for me to go to Collin U next year. But she insists that I have to go to that shitty little university in Oraca. Oraca! That place is even more backwater than this dump of town!" He gestured to small mining town they lived in. His mom, Professor Marry O'Nell-Dogga, had just been appointed the head of the town one government research station, a job the paid over 1 million Gura a year. More than enough to send him to Collin University, the most prestigious college in Nanairo. But his mom insisted on sending him to the public college in Oraca, a short ways to the south, which offered three courses: engineering, prospecting, and abstract art. Jason wanted to be a xenobiologist. "The big city will ruin you," his mom had said, and refused to discuss it any further.

"Stingy bitch…" Jason muttered.

'Elia' laughed. And laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Tha-**heehee **That… is…. PATHETIC!" she let out a cackle as her voice become a strange, guttural gurgle and she transformed it a thin, amoebic organism, with pustules all over it, red insectoid eyes, and a bloated right arm. Jason let out a scream as the now fully changed Morpheela lunged at him. Then there was silence.

Jason awoke strapped to an altar, clear tubes inserted into his arms, legs, neck and chest. He tried to move, but found he was paralyzed. A man in a long dark cloak with a strange metallic mask with glowing red lines for eyeholes approached the altar. "Hello Jason." He said, a mean tinge to his voice. Then, to no one in particular, he yelled, "COMMENCE THE OPERATION!" Strange purple liquid, as well as amoebic flesh began to pump into him through the tubes. Jason screamed in pain as he felt something move within him, writhing. He blacked out.

When he awoke, he was not Jason Dogga. His skin was blue with black lines. His hair and teeth had sharp points, and his eyes, now just white circles with black dots, the left slightly larger than the right.

The cloaked man approached the altar. The being who was Jason Dogga sat up and looked at him.

"M-Master Krux!" He sniveled in a subservient tone of voice. "What may I do for you?"

"Jason?"

"N-No, Master Krux. I… I am Jado."

**I had been playing around with this idea for a while, so I thought I would use it. Clearing some things up:**

**Corib – domesticated animal native to Ziba. About the size of a Dachshund, with very long white to gray fur and blue, green, or yellow eyes.**

**Oraca – Town on Ziba that I made up. A square, about twenty city blocks long on the sides. Most of its building are derelict from lack of repair.**

**Morpheela – Krawl designed by Krux to infiltrate human society. It can transform into people by stealing DNA from them, and can temporarily access their memories though stolen brain tissue. The DNA and memories are lost when it returns to its true form.**

**Please R&R – Lest my plot Shakoblads cut you up and eat you.**


	2. Anzona Janess

**Updated FINALLY. I am lazy. So very, very lazy. I ate a piece of forget-me-pie and didn't do anything on this since. AND NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY PIE!**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PERMANENT OC INTRODUCTION! DON'T LIKE OC'S, GTFO BITCH! Sorry, that was mean…**

**Spectrobes **** Disney**

**Once Human**

**Chapter 2: Anzona Janess**

Anzona Janess walked into the elevator of her building, and had the doorman bring the elevator up to her flat. _Hah!_ She thought, _2 million gura a month isn't so hard to pay._ She fidgeted with her long braids, as she always did. _Your hair has a mind of its own!_ Her mother would always say. She smiled contentedly. She was 23, rich, and one of the most beautiful women on Colin. She had suitors coming at her left and right, though she suspected they were after her money. It was a pity that her mother had been murdered, but what was she supposed to do as her brother brutally killed the woman. Once she had told that part to the NPP, she broke into tears, and they ate up everything she told them. _Fools, and they're supposed to keep us safe?_ Of course, she HAD done an exceptional job. Gloves that mimicked her brother's handprints and fingerprints perfectly, she had screamed and her brother came running. He hugged the corpse, soaking himself in blood, grabbing the knife from their mother's throat to kill himself, he held it in his hand as NPP officers marched in and grabbed him. She destroyed the gloves of course and had tied herself up before screaming. And with her brother in for life without parole, the inheritance was all hers. Her mother was very rich, having gotten all of father's money when he died and cutting ties with the rest of the family.

She turned her thoughts to recent matters. Six months had past since the Krawl's initial attack on Nanairo. Of course she had waited out the event in her special state-of-the-art bunker, fully furnished so she would be safe without even lifting a finger. She laughed and walked onto the huge balcony of her huge flat, taking in the view of Kollin's ocean. NPP cruisers, cargo ships, and passenger vessel soared through the atmosphere, under the massive shadow of the ring colony.

She smiled another sinister smile, then pressed a button on her PDA. A butler walked out onto the balcony.

"Fetch me some wine. NOW." She barked. The butler shuffled off. The room went dark behind her. She was leaning against the railing, enjoying the breeze, when she heard a crash behind her and felt warm moisture on her leg. Looking down, she saw a dark red liquid staining her sock.

"You idiot! That was expensive- eeep!" She barely contained a scream. There was wine on the ground, in a field of glass shards next to a silver tray. But this was not was soaking her sock. It was blood from the butler's body, which was bifurcated (cut in half) at the waist. She screamed again, and scrabbled backwards against the railing. A large, snake-like being, covered in tiny blades, reared up out of the now dark flat. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the thing dove into her mouth, cutting her insides, curling in her stomach. She vomited blood and contorted in pain, letting out a series of sickening choking noises as her eyes rolled back in her head and her skin turned purple.

The female NPP officer was doing a last search for clues at the Anzona's flat. She sighed; why had they given her, with the weakest stomach in the NPP, this of all jobs? The butler's body was still there, and yet Anzona's seemed to have been taken from the scene. What kind of sicko did this? Suddenly, she heard a chuckle behind her. She spun around to see a woman in a long cape, her hair in two pigtails that seemed to move on their own. But this was not the strangest thing about her. Her skin and hair were a vibrant shade of violet.

"Wh-Who are you? Where's Anzona?"

"I'm Maja. And Anzona is long dead. Care to join her?"

A strand of hair pierced the girl's abdomen. It was followed by another, and then another and another and another. They strand pulled taught, then rapidly moved away from each other, ripping the officer apart. Maja stood and laughed and laughed in the shower of blood.

The blue haired Ziban girl surveyed the gory scene in the apartment. Two ripped up bodies and blood everywhere. She sighed

"I was too late…"

**Alright, that's it for now, hopefully I'll update sooner for the equally gory origin of Gelberus! If you think I need to move the rating up from T, let me know. Please R&R!**


End file.
